


Even Batman Gets the Flu

by imaginisa



Series: Gotham Knights [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginisa/pseuds/imaginisa
Summary: Even superheroes get sick sometimes; but if you're the Batman, the stakes are a bit higher than normal.





	Even Batman Gets the Flu

Batman believed in efficiency.

And in not wasting time.

And that choosing the best person for the job was as important as the job itself.

That did NOT mean he was pleased to have the flu. But after an ill-timed sneeze had almost cost him a hand and then almost falling off the roof because his headache was so bad, Batman had been forced to concede that he (1) had the flu, (2) would not be doing any patrolling for a few days and (3) would have to get Damien to work with Tim.

It was hard to tell whether Damien or Tim was angrier about the last point.

"If we're patrolling together then you need to follow my instructions," Tim was telling Damien as they got ready to go.

Damien instantly puffed out his chest. "Why do I need to follow your instructions? Why can't you follow mine?"

"I'm older."

"I'm better."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Father! Drake says that..."

"Listen to Tim, Damien, or I'm taking you off patrol," Bruce snapped. But it sounded less impressive with the stuffy nose. And his headache was AWFUL.

Damien pouted. Tim gave Bruce a 'do I have to bring him with me' look.

Bruce wasn't in the mood for this. "BOYS," he bellowed. "YOU WILL GO OUT THERE, YOU WILL WORK TOGETHER, AND YOU WILL BOTH COME BACK IN ONE PIECE. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes, sir!" they both chorused looking very surprised and fairly frightened. They left pretty quickly after that and Bruce, groaning and grumbling, took perhaps more Nyquil than was strictly advisable and went to sleep.

When he woke up, the noon-day sun was streaming through the gap in his curtains and he felt significantly better. (Although his nose was still stuffed up.)

Bruce reached for his phone and was instantly on high alert, his heart hammering. In his drug-induced slumber he had completely missed an alert and the Bat-symbol was still blinking. With two clicks, Bruce opened the summary of the night:

_Red Robin, alert sent_

_Oracle, answered - relayed to Nightwing_

_Nightwing, answered_

_Red Robin, 2nd alert sent  
Nightwing, answered_

_Robin, alert sent_

_Oracle, answered - attempted to relay to Red Hood_

_No answer._

Bruce's heart was pounding so fast that it hurt.

_Oracle, alert sent to Red Hood_

_Red Hood, answered_

_Nightwing, ALL CLEAR, ALL SAFE_

Bruce sagged against his pillows in relief and resolved to never take Nyquil again.

 


End file.
